Differently This Time
by Honey Funny Bunny
Summary: The hero-to-be runs toward the promising future with the determination to change. But, of course, every hero needs his reason to keep going: his light, his heroine… Tendou-centric, TMGS1.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokimeki Memorial: Girl's Side 1st Love.

--

**Differently This Time**

The sun is shining in his favor and for once, it seems as if his fingers can simply reach out and grab it, emerging without a single burn on his palm.

The clouds have all left for him to marvel at the clean blue above.

The breeze blows gently as to not touch his determination, and when he looks at his reflection in the rippling pond, the ducks, in their cheerful curiosity, gather around to look at the unfamiliar face.

Physically, it is still the same Tendou Jin as any other day.

But today, there is something different. No, as he looks again, he notices that everything is different about this person.

Today, there is a glow about this Tendou Jin.

Today, a small light is born inside of him, or perhaps, the light that has always been there decides that it is time for it to step out from its hiding place.

And today, framed by his new black locks, there is something on his face, something that he hadn't felt creep its on way on there, but warmly welcomes anyway.

A smile.

Wide and sincere, his cheeks willingly part to give way. He notices that his eyes are wearing the same expression, and he notices, awed, that it fits him nicely. He should do it more often, he tells himself.

He has yet to achieve his goals, but the exhilarating feeling of his faith in himself conquers the weight of his past. The night inside, a vast black sky of countless mistakes and broken promises, is slowly fading, and the sun is rising…

He sees her at the same time that she turns to look for him. She's his reason for fighting, for forgiving and forgetting the lies in his past, the light of a flame that helped him find his…

"Ah! Tendou-kun!" Immediately she smiles, because she sees it, too. His light grows brighter around her—just as how that feeling returns.

It feels funny, he tells himself. It is overwhelming and peaceful at the same time, exciting yet calming, familiar yet new. He had been observing the feeling, anticipating its return every time he sees an interesting girl, but he'd found, slowly through time and confusion, that it only came to him when he saw _her_. He'd immediately understood why.

The strange feeling reminds him of the other something he'd vowed to himself he would do. And this time, he makes sure that it is a promise to fulfill.

"Hey." Everything fades into the white background; all he sees, hears, _feels_ is her, and only her. She is surrounding him in this strange, indescribable bliss… "So, how do you think you did on the test?"

"I did…okay." He loves how she is modest about it, because they both know that she did great. Her voice softens as she continues, and she looks up at him questioningly. "Tendou-kun, next year, you'll really try, right…?"

"I will." _For you_. "It's a promise. But first, I need to…keep my other one…"

He leans down and presses his mouth to her soft one. For a while, he's stunned from the jolts that course through at the very moment, but regains himself for her, wondering if she'll find his sudden action disgusting. But when he slowly, unwillingly, breaks away from the kiss, she's smiling, and begins to speak…

"Now, I'll promise _you_ something." He looked down at the abrupt feeling of warmth on his palm, and pleasantly finds that she's taken his hand. "I promise to be by your side, cheering you on, leading you back whenever you're lost…" Her voice trails off, and she blushes from her words.

But he knows that she means them. Grinning, cheeks heating to match her beautiful shade of red, he murmurs, "Are you going to seal it with a kiss?"

She does, and once again, he is surrounded in the sweetness of the bliss. Every sense, and even the core of his soul, tastes the honeyed flavor of a promise to keep.

--

**Note: **Just a quick oneshot, inspired the chorus by Kim Jaejoong's solo "Keyword/Maze". Love the song, and him! :D I'm also currently playing Tendou's route on TMGS1 for the DS, so there's that piece of inspiration, too. I was going to put this in my collection of Tokimeki oneshots ("You and Me"), but since Tendou's a TMGS1 character… Yeah.

**Thanks for reading!**

**I'd love to get reviews if you have the time.**


End file.
